Making Christmas
by terracaelum
Summary: Christmas spirit is dwindling and there are those that are suffering because of it. Can two conflicting apprentices get along before Christmas spirit disappears and with it, everyone they love, including each other? RiSo
1. Where are you Christmas?

**Authors' Note**: We have been plotting this story since last Christmas and the idea started with a Christmas CD, the thought of Kairi as a Christmas worshiping pop-singer, some creative liberties with 'heat miser' and 'snow miser' cough and Riku and Sora. And a good laugh at a _certain somebody_ as Santa. The more we thought about it, the more plot developed, and here we have it.

**Warnings**: This has male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable with that in any way, please leave.

**Warning 2:** This story may forever alter how you view certain Christmas songs, and may permanently change your view on "Santa". Read at own risk.

**Disclaimer**: Sora, Riku, and Kairi are © Disney. Squall Leonhart, Cloud Strife are © Square Enix.

Enjoy.

* * *

"_Christmas is here  
Everywhere, oh  
Christmas is here  
If you care, oh _

If there is love in your heart and your mind  
you will feel like Christmas all the time, oh" 

"Where are you Christmas" – Faith Hill

* * *

_**Making Christmas**_

_Chapter One: Where are you Christmas?_

--oOo--

Everything was white and barren, a snow storm raging across the Arctic. Suddenly, the storm stilled, leaving only softly falling snow to kiss the pristine Earth. The air seemed to shimmer and a mirage appeared. A thriving, whimsical town and large buildings of colorful ornamentation.

Jingle… Jingle…

The sound of bells and the tinkling sound of magic.

Everyone gathered 'round as the sleigh came into view, coming closer before the reindeers' hooves hit solid ground, spraying snow at the closest onlookers.

Excited whispers. Another completed year.

The reindeers' slowed to a stop just inside the wide entranceway of a large building. Immediately, elves rushed forward to unharness them and take them to their stalls for grooming and rest.

A man stepped off the sleigh, slim body clad in red with white trim. Everyone cheered and caps flew into the air, chatter and jingles spread throughout the crowd.

Workers rushed forward with buckets of warm soapy water. They immediately started sponging the elaborately carved sleigh, melting the encrusted ice before the paint and wood became damaged.

Then, the large red velvet bag was pulled out of the sleigh and opened up. Cheering stopped and a hush came over the onlookers. Wrapped presents were pulled out and passed to be put back into the workshop.

"Not again…" Someone muttered.

"I thought we were doing better this year."

Murmurs went throughout the crowd as everyone watched more and more presents were pulled out of the bag.

The man in the red suit made his way through the crowd, waving and giving smiles to onlookers along the way. Once he entered through the two large main doors, and the stained glass doors shut with a light thud, the entranceway erupted into chatter as they dispersed to their homes. Everyone had the week off and was looking forward to the time.

Once inside, the man in the red suit leaned heavily against the doors, head rolling back to thud against the glass, able to hear every murmur of the outside crowd. _Don't they know by now that I can hear them?_

"Here, Santa." Someone pushed a mug of steaming coco into his hands. He was too tired to even correct them. Downing it swiftly, he handed the mug to a random passerby and continued toward his room.

On the way there, he crashed into two arguing bodies. "It's all your fault! You made it too cold for people up north! Who would believe if their furnaces were shutting down and left them freezing!" the boy talking had unruly brown hair and determined blue eyes. Those blue eyes clashed in a heated glare with aquamarine orbs.

"Well," huffed the silver-haired boy companion, "Isn't it **your** job to warm things up if I make it too cold? Besides, it barely got below 70 degrees in the southern hemisphere! How are people supposed to feel Christmas Spirit when they're wearing shorts and a tank top!"

The man in the red suit they ran into cleared his throat. Both looked up, angry glares sent his way before immediately turning to shame.

"Sorry Santa."

"Won't happen again Santa."

They hurried off before he got a chance to correct them. Sighing and rubbing his temples, he continued toward his room not pausing to chat with any of the idle passer-bys that waved his way.

Once safely within his soundproof room, he felt another hot mug pressed into his hand and the strong sent of black coffee reached his nose. His piercing blue eyes met the stormy eyes of a tall man with shaggy brown locks and an imposing scar between his eyes.

"Thanks, Squall." He smiled appreciatively at the other man.

"No problem, Santa." The man in the red suit frowned, not due to the strong taste of the coffee.

"I told you **not **call me that! You know that was my great great great grandfather's name. It's only a title now." The other man couldn't help but smirk as the man in the red suit went to a bar in the corner of the room and poured Irish Cream into his coffee.

"Sorry, every time I see you in that suit it just pops out, Cloud." Blue eyes just gave him a sharp look, but didn't bother replying as he started pulling said suit off, haplessly throwing it on the floor and pulling plain gray sleeping pants on.

Coffee in hand, he sat on the edge of his large bed. He felt calloused hands run through his hair and leaned into the touch, feeling his stress begin to melt away as nimble fingers gently rubbed the pressure points behind his ears.

"You came back with more this year."

Cloud couldn't help the sinking feeling that settled in his stomach. But not wanting to talk about it, he nodded it off, taking a big gulp of the warm liquid. Squall didn't pursue the subject after that. He, more than anyone, knew that the topic was sensitive to the blond.

"Did they behave themselves while I was away?" Cloud asked, giving the brunet a smirk over his bare shoulder. Squall couldn't help but roll his eyes at the mention of "behavior" and their team of elves.

"Oh, they were as spirited as ever," he deadpanned, which caused Cloud to give him a small smile, something Squall enjoyed very much. It didn't look right for the infamous 'Santa Claus' to be frowning all the time.

Finishing off his coffee, Cloud placed the empty red mug down onto the bedside table. Squall smiled softly as his lover crawled into bed beside him and instantly molded their bodies together. His skin was as warm as ever, and his hair smelled of cinnamon and pine.

Arms entangled as the lights dimmed automatically leaving only a few candles that glowed in the shape of stars onto the ceiling. A tiny toy train that had been steadily roaming around the room chugged to a quiet stop, its little whistle chiming a soft 'good night' sound as eyes dropped closed and deep sighs of contentment met bare skin.

With a kiss being placed to his temple, Cloud settled himself warmly against Squall, fully intent on having the best sleep of the year.

"Merry Christmas, Squall."

The brunet let one stormy eye open, a tiny smile coaxing up the corners of his lips. He held the blond a little tighter as he shifted the burgundy colored blanket further up Cloud's bare shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, Cloud."

-.-.-.-

"Thank you everyone! Merry Christmas and good night!" she yelled into the red and green rhinestone covered microphone. She rose her hand up in a big wave, smiling brightly at the crowd as they gave loud cheers and whoops of appreciation.

Walking prettily off the stage, she smiled kindly at the backstage crew that gave her sweet compliments, high fives, and little applauses. Once inside of her dressing room, she sat before the vanity, starring at the soft blooms of a full pot of poinsettias as her adrenaline wound down from the concert.

A wistful smile appeared on her lips, as she brought a small music box to her and wound the ratchet lever. The little ballerina on the reflective surface started to spin slowly, the tinkling Waltz of the Sugar Plum Fairy sounding throughout the room. She stood, a grand smile on her face as she twisted about the room, pulling off her concert outfit and tugging on something much better (but still in the Christmas spirit!) to go to the hotel in.

A knock on the door had her sing-songing a "come in" as her dancing dropped in excitement slightly. A woman with blonde hair pulled tightly onto her head, came into the room an almost sour expression on her face.

"Kairi, we were supposed to leave for the resort ten minutes ago," she barked, placing a hand on her hip as her blue eyes narrowed on the red head girl.

The singer looked slightly taken aback, and simply nodded her head. "I'm sorry, Larxene, I'll be ready to go in a minute," she said quietly and ignored the little scoff and eye roll of the young manager as she exited the room.

Kairi straightened out her pink sweater, the ends of which were lined in white trim and the matching skirt that fell to above her knees. She pulled on a pair of high white boots and began to collect her make-up, clothes and shoes. Picking up her little red purse, she tugged out her cell phone.

"No missed calls," she hummed sadly, and placed the object back inside her bag. She tucked the music box gently into her large shoulder bag before gathering the poinsettias into her arms. A little card was tucked gently into the green leaves with a simple "Merry Christmas" written in fine script.

At least someone hadn't forgotten Christmas. She smiled.

Once at the hotel, Kairi was left alone and Larxene's only parting words were "be ready to leave for the television station at six." Sighing, she let her bags fall from her shoulders onto the large bed, her indigo eyes wandering around the room.

She wasn't a very picky person. She never requested extreme things like "extra bubbles in her bath water" or "no cashews in her nut mix"; but she had wanted her hotel to have at least a small Christmas tree. The maid's must have been the one's to do so for a little white tree decorated in simple glass bulbs and multicolored lights sat prettily on top of the TV. Kairi smiled warmly and opened her bag, pulling out two wrapped objects. The tissue paper was old and crinkled, but inside the objects were still sparkling.

A little yellow star was unfolded first which she promptly placed upon the top of the tree. The next, she unrolled and was happy to feel the cold object in her bare hands. A glass heart, its surface as chilled as pure ice glinted up at her and she gently placed the ornament onto a bare branch of the tree. It was indeed like ice, and stuck to her fingers as if she was holding a frozen ornament.

She stepped back and observed the little thing, a soft smile appearing on her pink lips. Sighing quietly, she pulled on her nightgown and wandered over to the large window on the opposite side of the room. She pressed her fingers against the glass, observing the twinkling lights of the city below her and how it shined somewhat brighter.

The frost on the glass blurred and gave life to the glow of the lights and she smiled following a particularly large swirl of frost with the tip of her finger. The frost crept along the glass as she watched. She stopped suddenly, when the sweet icy swirls morphed into words; the letters as perfect as frost inscriptions could get but oh so familiar to her.

Merry Christmas.

Kairi smiled, eyes wandering up to the heavens above the city, stars twinkling in between clouds full of oncoming snow.

"Merry Christmas, Santa."

-.-.-.-

The first rays of pure sunlight poked over the earth's horizon, which out glowed the still shimmering Christmas lights and caused the frost on windows to sparkle like clear stained glass. Around the world, region by region, children were waking up.

The pitter patter of little feet hurrying to gaze at the Christmas trees and the little gifts left inside shoes caused little glee's of delight across Europe, while countries in South America had little ones running to be the first to gaze into a mirror to see if "Viejo Pascuero" had left a kiss mark in the shape of soot on their cheeks.

In Germany, several children stood in triumphant at the extra present they received from "Weihnachtsmann" for being the first, and smartest child to find the hidden pickle in the boughs of their Christmas trees.

Several families dished out bowls full of rice porridge that was left for them by Mother Christmas, and other's showed their parents in pure triumph at the fact that Santa Claus had indeed eaten their cookies, drank their milk, and fed the reindeer their carrots.

But not every family had little one's squealing about presents from Santa or half eaten cookies. Those children, the one's that didn't believe, received nothing special underneath their trees or in their shoes and stockings. They simply were given the gifts their parents had left for them, which, if not, simply satisfied them. No magic, no special surprise. Not caring about the fact that the cookies and Reindeer treats had been disposed of by the parents.

Kairi had woken almost in the exact same manner that she always had. She had tried every year since she was small to listen for Santa's visit, but yet every year, she never heard him. She couldn't count the letters she had sent to him and the extra cookies she had always left that she tried to use to coax the infamous Mr. Claus into letting him see her, meet him, say thank you to him properly.

But as always, she had woken up on Christmas day, greeted by the tiny tree that stood proudly. It twinkled in the warm sunlight as the glass ornaments caught the shine of the sun which reflected off the slowly melting ice on the window glass. The little ice heart ornament glistened in the morning light, sending sparkles across the room.

Under the tree, nestled against the base, was a tiny wrapped present with a very evident tag sticking up against a stark white bow. Like a child, the pop star was up in a flash, bare feet thumping against the warm carpet. On her toes, she reached for the gift, grasping it gently and pulling it toward her.

The wrapping paper was a deep red, silky and thick with golden curls and angel wings patterned prettily across it. The tag had her name spelled in an enchanting script that curled and looped, and she happily recognized it as the same penmanship from all her 'Santa presents'. She smiled.

Slipping her finger through an open slit in the paper, she gently worked off the wrapping, careful to fold the paper neatly. In her hand she held a small, square compact. Its outside surface was an icy silver, her initials engraved in the back in a soft Christmas blue, outlined with elegant swirls and snowflakes. She blinked and opened it to be met with her reflection.

"A mirror?" she asked, almost disappointed as she studied that look on her face. The look didn't suit her at all, so in an instant, she was smiling widely at herself, a small sparkle in her eye.

All of a sudden, her reflection seemed to disappear and was replaced by a stream of sparkles that wound in mazes across the glass surface only to dissolve into an image of a little village surrounded in the whitest snow she had ever seen.

Green and red roofs aligned with lights of all colors sparkled in the night, and in the center of it all a giant Christmas tree stood. A star, the biggest one she had ever seen, glimmered against the crisp black of the sky, and behind the tree a huge building stood. Candy colors aligned every street and doorway, wreathes of holly and ivy on every door and window, giant jingle bells strung from light post to light post. When she tilted her head enough, she could make out the word "Workshop" on the largest building and she felt her mouth dropping open in a silent gasp.

Out of nowhere, a tiny jingle, a whisper at first, flitted into her ears which soon increased into a sparkling breath of magic, as a sleigh pulled by the infamous eight reindeer, journeyed across the town and circled once before landing.

Tears shone in the girl's eyes as she realized that Santa, in a way, did answer her Christmas wish. She had no doubt in the world that this was definitely Santa's Workshop in the North Pole. It was like something out of her dreams, exactly how she had pictured it.

"Thank you," she breathed, taking one last long look at the little scene, before closing the mirror and cradling the object to her chest. Not a minute later, Larxene was knocking on her door telling her it was time to go down to the television station.

Somehow, she felt she could do anything now, especially spreading some Christmas magic.

-.-.-.-

Christmas day came and went before the elves had gathered back inside the main room of the workshop. Machines that usually hummed all year long were dead quiet and the Christmas music had ceased to play. There was a faint smell of hot cocoa and fresh cookies in the air, but the kitchens were still and the halls were nearly empty. No one seemed to come up with anything to say as they stared quietly at the small mountain of unwrapped presents on the large center table.

"What are we supposed to do now?" one elf asked, a little watery, as he wrung his hands together and glanced around at his fellow workers. "There's at least a hundred more than last year."

"We'll just save them for next year, it's less work for us, right?" another answered, trying to sound smug. But just thinking about not working on toys and creating special Christmas gifts had everyone looking uneasy.

"This is ridiculous," another huffed, hands coming to rest on a pair of hips. "Why aren't those stupid human's believing any more, I mean, it really isn't all that hard!"

"That's just the point," another added quietly, and small jingles were heard as a majority turned to look at her, "maybe it really is that hard for them to believe."

"She's right, kids these days are more concerned with other things besides believing in Santa," another chimed in softly, and all paused when the door to the workshop opened. In walked Squall, a little confused as to why they all stood there.

"Shouldn't you all be eating cookies or something?" he asked, the tiniest bit of humor in his voice. As he descended down a flight of stairs, he was suddenly grabbed around the legs by a small elf, her expression watery and worried as she stared up at "mother" Christmas.

"What's gonna' happen to us when they don't believe in Santa anymore?" she asked, and Squall blinked down at her before sinking to her level and placing a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, little one, someone will always believe in Santa Claus," he told her, giving her a rare, warm smile. The other elves simply looked on, unafraid of what to say, but each dreading the same thing.

What would happen?

-.-.-.-

Cloud sat at his desk, staring intently at a thick pad of paper. Between his fingers he curled a quill, the only sound being the tiny crackle of the fire place behind him and the gentle tick-tock of an old grandfather clock in the corner of the room.

Suddenly, his door opened, and a female elf dressed mostly in pink's and red's poked her head in and smiled at him. She bowed, and Cloud frowned, disliking the kow tow. "Santa, there are visitors here for you," she told him, her soft voice floating sweetly toward him.

The blond sighed and gave her a pointed, but gentle look. "Aerith, how many times have I told you? It's Cloud," he told her like he was talking to a child. She simply blushed and nodded her head, mumbling an apology before darting out of the room.

Not a minute later in strode a man that had auburn hair that fell around his face and sparkling green eyes that glowed at Cloud in happy recognition. He was dressed in robes that fell about him softly and were rumored to increase in color depending on his mood. At the moment they were a happy, healthy green and a wreath of holly settled on the crown of his head, cherry red berries glinting in the light.

Behind him entered another man, hair a soft periwinkle that laid in wind-blown wisps around his head. He was clad in a silver tunic that had ruffles of white trim and patterns of snowflakes across the fabric. His skin seemed to glimmer like fresh snow, and tiny icicles shimmered lightly from the tiny head dress that sat on his head. He smiled warmly at Cloud, and the blond smiled back at the both of them.

"Cloud, it's so wonderful to see you," the green one hummed, smiling so sweetly it was as if a flower were blooming. The silver one nodded, idly wandering closer, noticing the blank paper in front of the Christmas legend.

"How was your flight?" he asked, and noted how Cloud's blue eyes flicked away from him for a split second.

"It wasn't too cold was it? We did let the little one's practice last night," the green one muttered quickly, the colors of his robes changing to an embarrassed spring green.

"It was alright," he told the green being who seemed to relax at his words. "What can I help you two with?" he asked as the beings glanced at each other.

"Well," started the green one, as he swallowed against his throat. "We heard that, well, maybe,…" he stuttered and the silver one sighed.

"What he means to say is, we heard last night didn't exactly go so well," the snow being replied, and Cloud blinked at them.

"The flight was fine, I just had presents that came back, is all," Cloud supplied, looking down and scribbling something inaudible on the paper. White Christmas rose an eyebrow and looked over at his green companion who didn't look convinced either.

"Again?"

As soon as the question was proposed, Cloud froze a little and his hand stopped moving over the paper. After a moment, he nodded, and the two sighed almost in sync.

"Don't make it a big deal," the blond muttered quietly before the two beings could say anything. But the two were already looking at each other in worry.

"But, Cloud, it is a big deal," Green Christmas supplied softly and jumped a little when Cloud's fist hit the table top, causing random objects to jump and shudder.

"There's not much I can do. You know that." he said quietly, but harshly, causing the two to take a step back. "I can't go into their homes if I'm not even allowed in their hearts," a sigh, and hands were running through blond spikes.

"Well we've got to do something," White Christmas muttered and Cloud shot him an accusing glare.

"You could start by getting your apprentices to behave and be civil to each other. I can't have the Snow and the Sun arguing," Cloud told them, a slight hum of humor under his words.

The pair's eyes widened, and they looked at one another. Their wards behaved just fine in front of them! But if Santa Cloud said there was a problem, and he obviously could see and hear everyone at all times, well, it wasn't as if they could disagree.

"We'll…have them work on that," Green Christmas murmured, looking ashamed as his robes turned that embarrassed spring green again.

Cloud nodded, giving them both a smile that they didn't find very convincing. "I know you want to help," the blond muttered quietly, which caught the others' attention, "but…just make sure they're ready to go on the flight next Christmas, okay?"

The two glanced at each other, wide eyed, smiling softly at one another. Going on the trip with Santa was almost like a graduation present for becoming the next spirits of Green and White Christmas. They nodded and hummed good byes to Cloud before leaving to go find their students.

Alone, the blond sighed, running a hand over his face. He stared at a small golden hourglass that rested on his desk, watching as the small grains of sand shifted from one side to the other in time with the minutes and seconds. It suddenly didn't seem like an innocent countdown to Christmas any more.

It almost felt as if time was running out.

--oOo--

To Be Continued

Any Questions Welcome.

**Holiday Trivia!**

At the end of each chapter, we will post a holiday trivia question. Those who answer correctly will receive a song from our 'Making Christmas' Playlist. So by the end of the story, you will have an entire playlist of Christmas songs! 

**Question #1:**

**What country takes part in eating the special rice porridge that is delivered by Mother Christmas each year?**

We are looking for one country but there are three possible answers.

**Hint:** It is in northern Europe, and feel free to use outside sources because it is **not** in the story.


	2. Sleigh Ride Together

**Authors' Note**: We have been plotting this story since last Christmas and the idea started with a Christmas CD, the thought of Kairi as a Christmas worshiping pop-singer, some creative liberties with 'heat miser' and 'snow miser' cough and Riku and Sora. And a good laugh at a _certain somebody_ as Santa. The more we thought about it, the more plot developed, and here we have it.

**Warnings**: This has slight male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable with that in any way, please leave.

**Warning 2:** This story may forever alter how you view certain Christmas songs, and may permanently change your view on "Santa". Read at own risk.

**Disclaimer**: Sora, Riku, and Kairi are © Disney. Cloud Strife is © Square Enix.

Enjoy.

* * *

"_Just hear those sleigh bells jingle-ing  
Ring ting tingle-ing too  
Come on, it's lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you"_

"Sleigh Ride" – composed by Leroy Anderson; lyrics by Mitchell Parish

* * *

_**Making Christmas**_

_Chapter Two: Sleigh Ride Together_

--oOo--

"She liked my present more!" The brunet fixedly stared at the other apprentice.

"What's so great about stupid poinsettias? They're just colorful leaves!" He retorted, eyes staring at the large mirror-like orb in the corner of the room. On the orb was an image of a festive red-headed pop-singer being interviewed by some boring human.

She was very festive today, looking very much like a living breathing candy cane. The jumper she wore had diagonal red and white stripes over her white turtleneck. Along with white stockings and red boots, she was the poster child of Christmas, her red hair only adding to the ensemble.

The five foot orb in the corner acted very much like the TVs in the human world. You only had to will what you wanted to see, and it appeared. Common elfin magic. Many elves enjoyed watching sit-coms and other 'reality' programs, but many found regular humans to be by far the most entertaining.

But this girl. They always watched her when they got the chance. Even the other elves found her endearing.

The two elves glared at each other fiercely. "I don't see what's so great about your present _Riku_." The brunet frowned.

"There's nothing _more_ magical than 'Merry Christmas' written **magically** on your window. There is _nothing_ magical about some stupid potted flowers _Sora._"

"They are too magical!"

"Tch… yeah right. As magical as poison ivy."

They glared at each other and refused to break eye contact (another contest, no doubt) as a pair of large double doors opened loudly. The great doors were stained glass, like all of them were, but one panel was decorated in vibrant greens, passionate reds and joyous yellows, while the other panel glowed a sleepy blue intermixed with gentle silvers and calming whites.

The glass mirrored the two figures standing in the threshold, eyes trained on the two young elves.

"Ahem." Both boys looked guiltily up at their masters to find them frowning. Green robes turned emerald in disapproval.

"Sorry." They both replied quickly before promptly glaring at each other again.

"Sora. Riku." They looked guiltily back, only to find the stern looks fading into calm smiles.

"So this is what Cloud was talking about. Even if _we_ didn't realize it sooner, he would like the two of you to show some sort of civility to each other." Sora scowled at Riku, sticking a tongue out. Riku crossed his arms and replied with the same.

"**Especially**," the elders went on, causing both boys heads to snap up with guilty eyes once again. "Since he wants you to be ready to accompany him on the sleigh next year."

Jaws dropped, and eyes opened wide. They hadn't been on the sleigh since they were first accepted as apprentices eight Christmases ago. It was also the only time. Riku's face split into a wide grin and he looked over at Sora. The brunet beamed just as widely back.

The two were smiling at each other for the fist time in eight Christmases.

They could still remember that first trip.

* * *

_In preparation for their first flight with Santa, the two excited apprentices sat in front of the orb watching the human world. At first, it was reality TV but they found real humans much more interesting._

_One day as they were watching, a young girl appeared in the orb. She was around their age with Christmas red hair. _

_She was standing in front of a store window when they saw her gazing up at a beautiful Christmas tree. She was clad in a tank top and skirt of festive green and red. She almost looked like one of the young elves at the shop, with wide eyes and a little pixie nose._

_They watched as an older woman came out of a nearby nail shop, grasping her little hand with a freshly manicured one. They walked down the sunny street, little girl grinning in delight at the festive decorations in all the windows. _

_The region was so different from the North Pole. The sun wasn't a beautiful white light in the snowy sky, for only two months out of the year. While it was pitch dark at the North Pole right now, and would stay that way for a while, there was a happy warmth to the sun shining down upon streets lined with palm trees._

_The little girl skipped down said street, little red shoes clicking on the concrete as she hummed some Christmas tune. _

_The mother and daughter stopped at a grand cathedral that looked quite out of place amongst the islands' little shops and houses. A man was waiting for them by the impressive doors. He himself was an impressive man in a sharply tailored suit and seemed to match quite well with the grandeur of the cathedral. _

_The little girl ran to the back of the church, not heeding her parents' protest, to don one of the golden children robes and take her place amongst the other island children. _

_The church slowly filled with islanders waiting for the Christmas mass. At the ending ceremony the children's choir sang some beautiful carols such as 'Little Drummer Boy' and 'Carol of the Bells', young voices sounding like a choir of cherubs. _

_Other elves in the workshop came to watch and listen around the orb. At the end of the performance the eldest girl in the choir, a dainty brunet of 13 Christmases, stepped forward from the group. _

_Everyone was silent as she began and the sweetest sound came forth. _

"_Ave Maria…" A piano on the other end of the church played soft harmony with her. The church was still as the angelic voice seemed to soar back up to the heavens, resounding in the cathedral. _

_After the last pure note escaped and dissipated, there was silence as the saintly music still resounded deep in their hearts seeming to lift the audience up. _

_Then, applause. The din was thunderous as the young girl blushed shyly, bowing and molding herself back into the group, not knowing that all the way across the world she was being given another resounding applause. _

_Her singing had drawn a large group of elves to gather in the small room to watch the ceiling length mirror. Many elves wanted to follow the brunet soprano in the orb, but the two young apprentices were adamant they follow the young red head. Her Christmas Spirit was so strong it seemed to radiate off her. _

_Cloud noticed right away. Sometime in the middle of _Ave Maria_ he had snuck in inconspicuously to lean against the back wall. The whole time the elder was singing, he focused on the young red head. _

_Admiration dazzled in her eyes. _'One day… I'll sing like that…'_ he heard in her inner thoughts. She was so pure, the epitome of innocence. _

_He cleared his throat, effectively silencing the bickering elves. "Riku and Sora were here first. If you wish to watch Yuna you can watch her in your individual rooms." _

_Without moan and groan, many elves left the room quietly, leaving behind the apprentices and Santa. A few curious elves stayed behind to continue watching this pure child. _

_They watched as she skipped merrily down the sunshine filled streets, humming a Christmas tune all the way. Once home, her mother and father went to prepare 'thank you' cards in advance along with other boring adult things, leaving her perfectly content to play on her own._

_She cheerfully rearranged the ornaments on the tree, making sure the prettiest ones were up front for Santa to see when he came. _

_When she was finished, she admired her work before pouting and rearranging everything all over again. The ugly ornaments needed love too! Everyone loves the pretty ornaments and there was no love left for the ugly ones (though in her opinion, there is no such thing as an ugly Christmas decoration). So she made it a point to love all the unloved ornaments. _

_It was the same philosophy she held toward her dolls and stuffed animals. They didn't deserve to be sad. _

_She liked to think Santa loved them too. _

_And watching this young girl brought a rare smile to Cloud's lips. Most children on Christmas Eve would be thinking about what presents they would get. Not about loving the unwanted. She was truly an unusual child. _

"_Mom! Mom! What kind of cookies do you think Santa likes?" The young girl ran into the kitchen where her mother was already thanking someone for a gift she hasn't even opened yet. _

_The mother looked over exasperated. "Honey, didn't I tell you; you're too old to be bothering with this now." _

"_You're never too old to give cookies to Santa." She replied with her perfect eight year old logic. _

"_Kairi, for goodness sake, you're old enough to know Santa's not real!" The mother snapped as her daughter promptly burst into tears. _

"_You're wrong! Santa's real and.. and.. you're not going to get any presents from him because you… you're on the naughty list!!!!" It was the worst insult she could muster. How horrible would it be to have your name on the naughty list. She hated to think about it. _

"_You need to grow up and start acting like a mature girl your age! This is just getting you in trouble." _

"_I… I.. HATE YOU!!!" Kairi shrieked with all the fierceness of a prepubescent girl, ear splitting and shrill. Tears were running down her cheeks and her nose was runny from all the crying. Her throat felt like she had licked a reindeer and had a huge hair ball in it. _

_Both apprentice elves were staring at the scene wide-eyed, unable to tear away. A parent was actually telling their kid that __**Santa wasn't real?**_

"_Whoa… what's going on here, my two lovely ladies?" Her father walked smoothly into the kitchen, looking as notable as always. _

_He moved toward Kairi and pulled out a handkerchief, wiping the tears off her face before instructing her to blow into it. _

"_Ewww…" Both young elves scrunched their nose at the sound._

"_What's wrong darling?"_

"_Sh-she hic says S-santa's not r-r-reeeaaal." The red head managed to get out before bursting into tears all over again. _

"_Shhh… I'm sure mommy is just stressed right now. How about you make cookies for Santa? And we'll set out carrots for the reindeer." Mother's lips pursed, clearly displeased with her husband. _

"_Okay…" She nodded as her tears slowed. _

"_What kind of cookies does he like?" The father looked thoughtful._

"_Well, I'm sure he'd love anything you make him. What do you think he'd like?" _

"_Ummm… I think he might get sick of sugar cookies… maybe something different?" She mused to herself. "How about chocolate chip!? Daddy… what was the kind of chocolate you said was really good?"_

"_Well, honey, I like dark chocolate."_

"_Can I make dark chocolate chip cookies? And can we leave hay for the reindeer instead of carrots, I think they might get sick of carrots too." _

_Father gave a humoring smile. "Sure honey, I'll see if I can get you some hay." He patted her on the head and sent her off with the housekeeper to make the 'Best Cookies for Santa EVER'._

_His wife soon cornered him in the next room. "Why are you encouraging her?" She hissed, not wanting their daughter to hear. _

"_Because it's easier. I have other things to do than fight with a child over the existence of Santa. Besides, when she finds no presents from Santa under the tree and sees that he hasn't eaten her cookies, she'll eventually realize like every other child that __**Santa isn't real**__."_

"_You better hope this works. She's already gotten in two fights in school. Poor Tidus was pushed off the gym bleachers because he told her that. He could have been seriously hurt! This is not healthy behavior!"_

_Cloud watched the screen with a deep frown etched into his features. This was why he was coming back with more presents every year._

_-.-.-.-_

_As always, ever since Cloud became the new Santa, the shop was ahead of schedule. Cloud, along with a handful of elves would look into the near future to determine what children wanted ahead of time, and they worked non-stop, constantly revising and building the inventory for the next flight. _

_They had everything completed by Christmas with only minimal touch ups throughout December. Mistakes would be corrected and December was no longer the mad rush to get everything finished like it used to be. Many of the older elves commented that Cloud was possibly the best Santa since the original Saint Nicholas, his great great great grandfather. _

_The small elves stood shoulder to shoulder as their newly acquired masters secured matching white jackets around their bodies. Green Christmas smiled proudly as he fastened the snaps on Sora's, while White Christmas pulled up Riku's hood and smiled gently at the boys._

"_Now, you must remember to listen to everything Cloud says," the Green being told them, and the two nodded and smiled excitedly when the door leading back to the workshop opened and the sound of jingles and excited voices met their ears. _

_And suddenly there he was, standing in front of them, blue eyes turned just on the two of them. The face that was framed in the bright blond bangs was solemn at first, like always, but soon softened and a small smile graced rosy lips._

_"Ready to fly?" he asked, using a voice he used only to whisper to children in their dreams. The young elves nodded, and a hand clad in soft leather was extended to them. Smiling at each other, the boys let their fingers wrap around his and they were pulled gently onto the grand sleigh._

_Reindeer shifted excitedly, the magic they possessed creating a glimmer that soon surrounded the entire sleigh and the sound of bells began to jingle in their ears. Riku turned his face to Sora, who was watching Cloud as the blond raised the reigns and gave a light click that started to move them forward._

_Outside of the stables, the village began to rush past them, steadily at first, but when all the colors began to blend together, little hands that were snug in soft mittens grasped together and large, excited grins were exchanged. This is what it felt like – magic._

_Once airborne, Cloud tossed his little companions a glance and couldn't help smiling to himself as he watched their eyes gaze at anything and everything they passed in pure amazement. When the first twinkles of the city they were approaching caught their gazes, little gasps of surprise and soft mewls of delight added to the steady jingle of the bells on the sleigh._

_Turning to look at them once more, he nearly let go of the reigns at the sight of Sora bent almost clear over the side of the sleigh with Riku looking on chanting a "me next, me next" softly. A hand reached over a silver head and grasped at the brunet's collar, tugging him back into his seat. Ashamed eyes, met accusing blue ones, and the two softly muttered a "Sorry, Santa" which was quickly corrected to a quick "Cloud."_

_At the first stop of the night, the blond turned to the two and instructed them to "get small". Nodding, the pair's eyes closed and suddenly their bodies were shrinking to the size of faeries and they were scooped up and placed in the hood of Cloud's jacket As the blond approached the chimney, his little companions held their breath. _

_If taking off in the sleigh was magical, surely being able to slide down any chimney would be just as entertaining! But in the time it takes for a regular human to breathe in and out, Cloud had already managed to slide down the small chute and creep into the quiet living room. The boys had no time to figure out what had happened before their leader set to work on pulling out expertly wrapped presents of every size shape and color._

_"Riku, look..." Sora whispered pointing a little hand in the direction of the couch. Aquamarine eyes shifted to the piece of furniture and widened in curiosity at the two sleeping figures curled together beneath a quilted blanket. _

_"Humans," Riku hummed, fascinated and excited. They had never seen real ones before!_

_As Cloud finished placing the gifts beneath the tree, he tossed a look between the small elves and the children. Laughing softly to himself he scooped the two out of his hood and walked soundlessly over to the couch, plopping the two down onto the top of the cushion. "Well, go on, say hello," he told them quietly, taking a sip of the warming milk that had been waiting for him. _

_The two elves didn't know what to do, but Sora smiled and shimmied closer to the first child's peaceful face, placing a feather light kiss on a round and plush cheek. Riku smiled and followed suit, as they were both placed on the other child as well. Cloud smirked and tucked the two back in his hood before they could do much else and end up waking the children. _

_The cities and towns that they had flown to next were some of the most wonderful things the two boys had ever even dreamed of seeing. Ancient churches and buildings lined cobblestone walkways, mountains were covered in snow, and the great gong of huge bells ringing in the midnight masses could be heard. They were both given a special job when they had begun visiting the houses, which had made the two of them quite happy. The task at hand was to fill the little shoes of the children with brightly colored wrapped candies and little trinkets and toys. _

_Because they had done such a good job with helping Cloud with his work, when they arrived in North America, the elder had rewarded them by giving them a cookie or two from the plate that the children had left for him. This settled quite nicely with the blond considering he really didn't have much of a sweet tooth. The rest he placed in a separate bag to take back to the workshop for everyone. The carrots and celery would also be set aside for later. _

_North America might have taken the longest amount of time but the boys weren't complaining. Every house was new and exciting. 'Ooh! Look at these lights!' _

_There were some houses though. Cloud would land the sleigh and make to get out. As soon as his foot set upon the roof, he would settle back into the sleigh, and go to the next one. _

"_Why aren't we entering the houses?" Riku asked. _

"_Because…" he sighed, turning to glance somberly at the town below. "Those children no longer believe in Santa. I cannot enter their homes because I am not in their thoughts." _

_The sleigh was silent for a moment before Sora looked down at the snow covered roof tops and plums of smoke from the fireplace. "That's sad." Cloud gave a short nod. And that was all until they reached the next house. _

_Soon, they reached the islands. Riku and Sora tried to take off their coats but it was still quite cold up in the sky with the frosty air blowing past them, nipping their cheeks red as it went. _

_One house after another. Sora quite enjoyed the interesting trees that were decorated in the front yard. Palm trees were definitely not the same as a Christmas tree, but he thought they were cool._

_In one house, the boys were admiring a particularly large tree when Riku's eyes glanced over to see a mop of red hair on the couch. _

"_Hey! It's the girl!" At the noise, Kairi shot up from the couch, eyes still unfocused. Cloud whipped around and pointed at her as magic pulled over her eyes and she collapsed, peacefully sleeping once again. _

_He shot the boys a stern look. Sora grinned sheepishly back, but Riku wasn't even paying attention. He was staring at the young girls pixie face. It felt nice to be near her. She believed and he could __**feel**__ it. _

_Sora came to look at her to, poking her nose lightly. "Grown-ups are stupid. They never believe." _

_They watched her in silent contemplation while Cloud continued to unload the presents. All of the gifts had the elegant calligraphy of Santa written delicately on each perfect present. She had been a very good girl this year. She always was. _

_Except for the fighting. But since she was 'sticking up for him' he couldn't really bring himself to hold it against her. _

"_We should give her presents from us! To help her keep believing!" Sora exclaimed as Cloud shushed him. _

"_But what?" Riku questioned. _

"_Um… I know!" The brunet held his hand close to the ground and concentrated as hard as he could. There wasn't much he could do with his magic yet, but he could do a little. _

_A sprout started on the carpet and rapidly began to grow and thicken, before producing broad leaves and a heavy green bud. His brows nit together in concentration as he focused on the petals opening one by one until the large bloom of a poinsettia rested gently against her hand hanging off the couch. _

_Riku watched in fascination. He was never able to make flowers. Flowers don't like the snow. _

_Cloud watched in interest as he ate the chocolate chip cookies. It was a nice change. Dark chocolate, too. He would eat every last one and make her father eat his words. He smiled as he looked down at the note she left him. _

"Dear Santa,

Many people say your not real, but they're just stupid. And stupid people get pushed in basketball. I hope Tidus is on the naughty list... wait… I take it back. That would put me on the naughty list. I hope you like the cookies and I hope the reindeer like the hay. Daddy always drinks coffee when he's up late so I left you some so you don't fall asleep and miss the other kids. That would make them sad.

Love,

Kairi"

_The girl was something else. He grabbed the hay (what child thinks of that?) and went to give it to the reindeer with some water. He was letting them warm up and rest a bit before they went on. He would do the same, and was grateful for the coffee instead of the same lukewarm milk. _

_Sora was watching curiously as Riku breathed on the window near her head. Frost appeared wherever his breath touched until the window was thickly covered. He brought a pale finger up to write 'Merry Christmas' carefully, so he wouldn't mess it up or miss-spell it. _

"_There!" The two admired their work. _

"_It doesn't seem like enough…" They glanced at each other. "What else can we do?"_

_Riku held out his hand and a poof of snow appeared. "I can give her snow! How cool would that be! On an island!" _

"_But… it'll melt." Sora replied, taking the snow into his own hand. It instantly started to melt, as if to prove his point._

"_You're right…." Riku pulled the snow back and both boys watched as the melted parts of the snow hardened into a clear ice. They stared for a moment before looking at each other with matching grins. _

_Riku made more snow and Sora placed his hands with the other apprentices, melting the snow slightly as Riku kept it cold. They molded it between their hands, alternating heat and cold until they ended with a smooth glassy surface. It was the shape of a heart. Well, you could tell it was a heart, even if it wasn't perfect._

_Sora took it into his hand before passing it quickly back to Riku as it started to melt at his touch. "It won't stay that way." He murmured despondently as Riku froze the part that started to melt. It ended up making a little ring of ice on the one side of the heart. Without any thought, he pulled one of the red ribbons off Sora's shirt (ignoring the other's protest) and strung the heart, tying the string tightly. _

"_Alright boys... it's time to head off." Riku shoved the ornament into Cloud's hand. _

"_Can you make it not melt ever?"_

"_Yeah! So she can keep it forever and remember?" Sora chimed in. Cloud glanced at the icy gift. It was sweet. And she really did believe so much. And she was on the nice list. _

"_Why not." He smiled and the boys watched as the ornament glowed golden in his grasp before returning to normal. The perfect, everlasting, ice ornament. One that not even Sora's ever warm hands could melt. _

_And when Kairi awoke that morning, she screamed with delight as her parents stumbled out of bed. She pointed excitedly to the window and the poinsettia and proudly held up the little heart ornament which clung to her fingers the way ice would. _

_Later, she would be delighted by the presents she got, but for right now, she knew he was real. And that was all that mattered. _

_Her parents looked astonished as the cookies were indeed eaten and the hay gone. Her note was flipped over and elegant script spelled 'Merry Christmas Kairi' for all to see. _

_The housekeeper was fired. After all, who else could it be? __**Santa wasn't real.**_

_And that's how it went, year after year, as Kairi slowly became more and more famous for her own angelic voice, and cute pixie face. _

_Riku and Sora practiced their magic diligently until they could send their gifts to wherever she was, always reminding her. Christmas Spirit is still alive. _

_Along the way, their studies kept them apart and although neither knew how it happened, a rivalry was formed. _

* * *

Secured snugly inside their room, the two boys sat on their individual beds, eyes trained on one object or another in thought. Soft smiles of remembrance lingered on both pairs of lips as blue met aqua in a sharing exchange across the room.

Back then, they had been each other's favorite companion, each other's favorite person period. But they were rivals now. Always trying to outdo the other. Although they couldn't see it, their rivalry was shallowly based, with the friendship they once had constantly peeking out from behind heated arguments and petty fights.

So the eyes were quickly averted and bodies were quickly turned to curl away from the other being in the room. They were going to get to ride with Cloud in the sleigh, and they couldn't help but think that their arguing would ruin it. So with semi-restless thoughts, the young elves fell asleep, a comfortable temperature of not too hot and not too cold settling in the room.

They would try tomorrow.

--oOo--

To Be Continued

Any Questions Welcome.

**Holiday Trivia!**

At the end of each chapter, we will post a holiday trivia question. Those who answer correctly will receive a song from our 'Making Christmas' Playlist. So by the end of the story, you will have an entire playlist of Christmas songs!

**Question 2:**** When did Leroy Anderson write "Sleigh Ride"?**

**Hint** If you don't find it amusing, ironic, or unusual, you probably don't have the right answer. We are looking for month as well as year.

**Bonus Trivia!**

**ONE**** –** The historical Turkish bishop Saint Nicholas inspired **what mythical figure** who is the subject of major celebration in the Netherlands (where his alleged birthday is celebrated), which in turn inspired both the myth and the name of Santa Claus.

**Hint:** Wikipedia is your friend.

**Prize – **One of Caelum's favorite Christmas songs sent for your playlist.

**TWO**** – **Although Santa's home is traditionally seen as the North Pole, **where is his home** when he is **identified as Saint Basil**?

**Hint:** Wikipedia is your best friend.

**Prize – **One of Terra's favorite Christmas songs sent for your playlist.

**Q&A** – Here are some questions we've received and the answers to them.

**Questions:**

**Who are Green and White Christmas? **

Green and White Christmas are Christmas spirits that, for lack of a better term, control the weather… sort of.

**Are the sun and snow Sora and Riku? **

Yes, Sora and Riku are the "sun and snow", another term for Green Christmas and White Christmas.

**Is there going to be Sora/Riku in this story?**

There will be Sora/Riku in this story, but thus far, we cannot really say how much, or how far it will go.


End file.
